


First Time

by anaeifly



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaeifly/pseuds/anaeifly
Summary: Jim and Spock's first time together. Pretty self-explanatory. Oneshot. K/S slash/PWP.





	

Spock's hands fluttered at his captain's back, trying desperately to still him. Jim was riding him hard, and although the sensations from it were amazing, he needed him to stop.  
He put his hands on Jim's waist, murmuring softly, "Please, Jim."  
Jim looked up, catching Spock's eye, and slowly stopped, though he didn't move off of Spock. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned, searching Spock's face.  
Spock shook his head a little to clear it. "Nothing is wrong," he replied, his words running together slightly. "I simply need you to be still for a moment."  
Jim frowned. "Why?"  
Spock closed his eyes, trying silently to keep himselffrom moving. He was silent for a moment, unable to speak. After a few seconds, he said quietly, "If you move, I'll come."  
Jim couldn't help staring incredulously at Spock, though he knew his gaze was lost on the Vulcan, equally surprised by both the revelation and by Spock's choice of words. "I hate to tell you, Spock, but that's kind of the point here."  
Spock's eyes flew open, instantly finding Jim's. "I am aware," he replied, annoyed. "However, I wished to experience that, at least the first time, with you. You are not close; therefore, I will wait."  
His captain shook his head in some disbelief, though to be honest he did feel rather flattered. "Forget it," he said. "I'll get there later—right now this is about you."  
Spock looked back up at him, desperation and annoyance battling for first place in his eyes. "Jim—" he started, but Jim cut him off.  
"Seriously, this is about you," he said. He paused for a second. "When a person rides someone else, it's more for the pleasure of the other person than their own. You may not be used to that, but that's how I want to do this. At least this time."  
Spock opened his mouth, looking like he was about to protest, but Jim was tired of arguing and decided to interrupt in a less than conventional manner, clenching around Spock's erection and moving slowly in circles. The Vulcan bit his lip and moaned, his eyes squeezing shut, but he didn't seem to be fighting. Good. Jim started to move up and down again on top of Spock, and soon he was moaning again, obviously close. Jim leaned down—which, to be honest, wasn't that easy in this position, but he was nothing if not determined—and bit down on the pointed tip of Spock's ear, whispering, "Just let go—we'll do it together next time, I promise." His words seemed to end Spock over the edge; he moaned loudly and grabbed Jim, pulling him closer, and finally came.  
When he was done, Jim kissed him deeply and then moved to lie at Spock's side while he waited for him to recover. "You really must learn to listen," Spock said after a few minutes, still slightly breathless.  
Jim snorted. "Listening's overrated. Besides, I like seeing you lose control." Spock looked like he was about to say something, so Jim quickly continued. "Anyway, youhave to learn to accept the fact that I'm not always gonna listen to you. I might not even always give you what you want," he added, a devilish gleam in his eyes, his hand reaching down to grab Spock, who was already getting hard again.  
Spock bit his lip, eyes sliding shut for just a moment, and then shook his head. "You are evil," he informed Jim, staring into his crystal-blue eyes with a mixture of love and utter irritation.  
Jim grinned. "I know. Don't you just love me for it?"  
Spock growled low in his throat, graciously giving Jim a fair warning before he pounced.


End file.
